


You Blow Up One Sun....

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: We bombed the moon.





	You Blow Up One Sun....

**Author's Note:**

> This actually happened in 2009; for some reason, NASA thought it would be cool to drop a bomb on the moon and then film the results. Anywho, this week NASA Thelma-and Louise'd Cassini into Saturn and one of the commentators was much less than impressed. "Is that it?" I believe he asked disbelievingly. That sparked a bit of a memory and sent me to hunt for this fic. Yes, I planted myself in front of the TV and after a kind of a plunk on the moon and a plume of disappointing smoke, asked myself, "Is that it?"

Samantha Carter frowned; she was bitterly disappointed at the turn-out to watch the live NASA feed. This was big! It was bigger than big, it was huge. Sending a bomb to the moon and then recording the ensuing explosion? Nothing like this had ever been tried before. Of course, all the scientists were in the media room but there was little representation from any of the other departments. She thought at least Daniel would show up; this kind of stuff usually fascinated him.

A scant five minutes before the bomb was scheduled to hit, Daniel schlepped in with a coffee cup, his still damp hair sticking up all over his head.

"Daniel." She couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?" He scowled back at her, slouching into a chair and swallowing a vast amount of coffee. 

With a mutter, she sat beside him, her eyes trained on the wide screen she'd had set up just for today. Daniel slumped on the table, his head supported by his hand. When the clock hit 07:30, she nudged him and he sat up sharply, declaring that he hadn't been asleep.

Ten minutes later, Daniel turned to her with an accusing look. "That's all there is?"

"Well," she defended the less-than-spectacular show. "There were several plumes of smoke. And when the data is analyzed..." Daniel meandered over to re-fill his coffee cup. "You're just leaving?" She was incredulous.

Daniel toasted her with his coffee cup. "If they find a stargate, I'm all over it. Until then, I'm going back to bed. See ya."


End file.
